


Interrogating the Brick Wall

by Katarina



Category: With Moore at Corunna - G. A. Henty
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Grady confronts Dick Ryan after the false alarm in Salamanca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogating the Brick Wall

"But I don't know why you suspect me of having a part in that episode of last night!" Dick Ryan exclaimed innocently.

"Surely you don't think I'm blind, do you?" O'Grady said. "Why don't you stop pretending ignorance and tell me what you did?"

"I tell you I know no more than...than...than Terence does. And you surely don't suspect him of having a hand in this?"

"I don't know. I remember what happened at Athlone, and I think you and Terence can explain what happened there, so you and he are not completely without blame for this affair."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble or fanfiction that I ever wrote. I'm excited that there's finally G. A. Henty fanfiction out there, even if I had to write it myself!


End file.
